IDC: Naruko Uzumaki
by Bramha God
Summary: We all know how the story goes about Naruto, right? but what if this time he has a sister? A sister who is a very special child not only for her godly male/female attraction, perversity and power, but her gender? What if it was the sister who decides the fate of the world instead of her happy-go dense and illiterate brother? Read inside for more details
1. The History, Birth and Life

**Summary: We all know how the story goes about Naruto, right? but what if this time he has a sister? A sister who is a very special child not only for her godly male/female attraction, perversity and power, but her gender? What if it was the sister who decides the fate of the world instead of her happy-go dense and illiterate brother?**

 **Naruto has a futanari Sister/Futanari(Trans-Gender)Naruko**

 **Godly Naruko(Uber Godly like powerful with no reason) [At least I give warnings unlike some people]**

 **Juubi/Holy Tree Jinchuriki Naruko**

 **Naruko's Harem: Hinata, Hanabi, Anko, Tsunade, Konan, Kagero(Female of course, not that ugly male form she has), Koharu Utatane(She will become younger. If you don't know how she looks like, check out her Narutowiki), female Orochimaru(will have the appearance be OC but fairly similar to the one he had in the chunin exams during his face with Hiruzen) Yakumo Kurama. (I might add Kushina and Sakura with other females too so just know it's a massive harem)**

 **Bashing: Sasuke, Danzo, OC Civilian Council(I'm stating they are oc's so don't say they aren't real- I created them for bashing purposes. That's that) and all the villains except for Orochimaru who is a female.**

 **There will be multiple crossovers...still deciding how many there should be.**

 **Fetishes: Foot Fetish, public display of nudity and lactation.**

 **Warning: The lemons of this story will be unreal like Naruto's shaft going up to 15 inches and other stuff. And her power will be beyond reasoning as she can create something like the fountain of youth at will and be pregnant for two weeks. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED...but I here freedom of speech is something some people don't use responsibly so flame away if you have to. Like the tittle says 'IDC(I Don't Care)'**

 _ **Author's Note: Hey guys! This is my very first story, and I hope you enjoy it! I really hope you guys read the warnings so don't be shocked when you see certain things in the story happen.**_

 **~XXXXX~**

 _Prophecy. A word that has a lot of meanings, descriptions and also separate cases that could either prove it's worth right or wrong. This is one of those cases where two prophecies race for existence in the world...or come to work together to over rule the existence of destiny and bring freedom to life a new meaning._

 _One is told by the great Sage Of The Six Paths with the Toads while the other...is told by the sage's mother Kaguya Otsutsuki, the Goddess of Love and Seduction Aphrodite and the King of the Gods Zeus himself with his brother Hades and the whole of Olympus. The latter wouldn't truly exist if it wasn't for the boredom of the gods and Kaguya's please of escape from her prison and her "son's" influence._

 _The former is prophecy foretold long after the bijuu were create and Kaguya being sealed into the husk known as the moon. This particular prophecy revolves around one child carrying the world's burdens on his back and will decide the fate of the world through forgiveness which is peace, or revenge which is the curse of hatred consuming the world as it is._

 _The latter...is an entirely different matter as it was made during the times of the Uzumaki clan still existing and striving and it was passed down from Uzukage to Uzukage along with their families knowing so. This prophecy, which is only known by the royal family of the Uzumaki clan, speaks of a child being born transgender from the last remaining female member of the clan and being able to give children, then bear children on it's own while being the main key to all evil being obliterated or cured, and all good spreading across the Heavens and the Earth through her power given by the slave of the gods, the rabbit Goddess. The child will be able to attract both genders, and her naked form will be praised instead of frowned upon as her children will not be born of sin, but of sex, love and power just as she is._

 _These two prophecies, while different from each other but similar, still hold the same direct point which is affecting all of humanity...and as of now, but of them have already began the race...but in true reference, Destiny hangs on a thread either the two will fight, or the two will work with one another..._

 **~~~XX~~~**

 _ **Two years After the Kyuubi Attack: 4th of July**_

 **Konohagakure No Sato: The Uzumaki Clan Compound**

Two years ago, the wife of Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage, Kushina Uzumaki, was secretly giving birth to their son Naruto Uzumaki far away from public eyes in order to protect the young Uzumaki infant and make sure that no one would try to take the Kyuubi out of it's seal inside Kushina as she gives birth to their baby boy.

Unfortunately, it would have went well if it wasn't for a masked man showing up, taking the young infant boy hostage, releasing the Kyuubi(then controlling it with his strange sharigan eye) and causing massive havoc on the village with many lives being taken at either protecting the village or trying to survive the tailed beast's controlled wrath.

That night was by far anything but memorable to the people of Konoha(The leaf) as many innocent lives were lost at the hands of the Kyuubi with the village nearly being destroyed if it wasn't for the yondaime who defeated the masked man claiming to be Madara Uchiha, then transporting the Kyuubi far away from the village with his wife and child hoping to execute a solution that will save the remaining lives of the people of konoha and the entire world according the Yondaime Hokakage Minato Namikaze.

Knowing that he couldn't beat the force of nature known as the Nine tailed Fox Beast, the yodaime only had one option which is to seal the Kyuubi away into his new born son with the tailed beast being split in half as the Ying would go to his son Naruto Uzumaki and the Yang would go to his soon-to-be dead body. Kushina pleaded with him to seal it back into her believing she would survive the process, but Minato denied her pleating while trying to calm her mind and make her realise his reason for doing so(which she didn't but couldn't fight back from exhaustion and bleeding to death) and decided to seal the Kyuubi into the new born baby Naruto by summoning the shinigami and giving it his soul in exchange for sealing the Ying half into his son and the Yang half into his body.

The shinigami, however, had other ideas or orders thereof. Instead doing what it was asked to do by the Yondaime Hokage, the shinigami sealed the Ying half into the yondaime and Kushina's son Naruto then placing the yang into Minato, it sealed the yang half into Kushina while revitalising her body back to health then eating Minato's soul whole unexpectedly, sending him to the shinigami's belly leaving his lifeless body to be and Kushina to spit on well releasing the anger she had when releasing her husband only valued the lives of total strangers with no interest in honouring what he has done for them before, as of which by the way will come to hate her and her only son Naruto for having the very same beast that took away their loved ones and destroyed their homes and lively hood.

All of this, along with Kushina and Naruto now being the separate Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi at the expense of Minato's soul, was told to the populace of Konoha, and as expected they began to riot and voice their complete hatred for Kushina and her son all for just having the very same Kyuubi, that took the lives of their loved ones away from them and nearly destroying the village, sealed in them both and according to their feeble-minded beliefs, selling their beloved Yondaime's soul to the Shinigami behind his back.

A month after the event known as 'The Kyuubi Attack' the village was being rebuilt, Hiruzen Sarutobi was forced to take back his position as Hokage immediately after the event with an investigation of who else could have been behind the Kyuubi Attack and Minato's actions in sealing the Kyuubi into himself and Naruto being carried out, and Kushina had decided to make sure Minato's enemies did not come after Naruto by giving him only the Uzumaki surname with the sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi placing an S-ranked law that no-one is to mention any word of Kushina's and Naruto's jinchuriki status along with who the boy's father is as instant death will be the penalty.

Besides the rebuilding of Konoha and the mourning of all the lives lost at the Kyuubi attack, so many other things have happened within that span two years as Kushina had decided to take up her position as a Jounin in order to stay strong and protect herself and her son...but the most surprising thing to happen in Konoha(with all it's allies and the other great villages finding out) was Kushina's sudden and unexpected pregnancy which had the council, the populace of Konoha, and the fire court buzzing with shock at the fact that Kushina did not have to sleep with any man to have this child making it seem odd, surprising and suspicious of the Kyuubi most likely being the cause of this pregnancy, or the Uzumaki Prophecy now becoming a reality according to the Toad sage Jiraya who has alerted by the Toads themselves and Kushina telling the sandaime of the said prophecy which in short...was by far something hard to be a possibility.

Currently, it has been 10 whole months instead of the usual nine for a pregnant woman since Kushina has been pregnant with her second unknown (or rather known) child, and now we find her in a dimly lit room that appears to be underground but the walls having no windows laying on top of a single bed dressed in nothing showing her naked body for all to see as her body was idly sweating with her womanhood producing lewd juices and making lewd sounds like moaning, squealing and giggling with her eyes closed whiling touching herself and her eyes showing not pain and frustration, but high doses of lust and love with a gaze of happiness and the occasional eyes going behind her head and arching her back as her DD-cup breasts would lactate breast milk madly and her stomach slowly decreasing back to it's normal size without any blood coming out of her shaved vagina but only producing lewd pussy juices as she didn't have to scream to push, but move her hips as if she was trying to hump the air or drop something from her-...well you know where.

The were 4 other woman in the room with one of them being a busty-blonde and brown-eyed woman named Tsunade Senju standing at the end of the single bed holding Kushina's knees looking at her surprisingly, worried and looking on in awe at Kushina's constant orgams spraying on her clothes then some sort of think white substance also being sprayed on her face and Green Hoari.

Standing on the right side of the bed wiping the sweat off of Kushina's forehead and looking at the female Uzumaki confusingly and worried is a brunette named Shizune Kato and on the left side is a tall black-haired Hyuga female named Hitomi Hyuga looking on at her best friend toying with her lactating breasts and pinching her sensitive clitoris while moaning like a two dollar-whore and smiling lustfully with her eyes occasionally opening to show nothing but pure lust and pleasure causing everyone to be shocked, confused and worried and silent as everyone was in their own thoughts about the spectacle before them which is natural something you don't see everyday...or ever.

"Tsunade-sama...I don't feel disgusted at what I'm seeing since this is the first time I am being involved in the birth of a child...but I somehow just feel...weird, scared in the sense I should go down on my knees and kiss the ground, joyful and (blushes) Horny all at the same time when I look into Kushina-san's eyes and trying to stop her from touching her herself...is-...is this normal?" said Shizune who was only met with a shocked look by Tsunade who replied...

"At this point, I'm not sure anymore, Shizune...I feel the same way, and I can't help but-(shakes head at lustful thoughts) Think of some crazy things to do to Kushi-chan like my hands reaching into her vagina and making way for that baby...(tilts head to the said) which has me wanting me to be jealous of Kushina being the one to give birth to it instead of me. This child- or whatever it is- has no exact father as paternity tests have been done along with DNA tests showing if any man has raped Kushina, but all the evidence shows that no man or human male for that fact has done...this to her...(sigh) I really need to stop drinking. What I am thinking, seeing AND feeling can't be real...but I can't help myself but like it sooooo much and believe this is meant to happen, oddly enough...(slightly whimpers and rubs fingers on Kushina's knees with toes curling in her hills)...".

"Tsunade-sama is correct, Shizune-san" said Hitomi as she continued "From what I can see using the byakugan, the Kyuubi's chakra has no effect on her reserves but she is taping into the Kyuubi's chakra every passing minute with the seal slightly weakening and re-shaping it'self as her coils are not growing or shrinking plus, all of her tenketsu points seem to be well active and functioning right even with the Kyuubi's chakra passing right into them...however, Kushina-chan is not supposed to be having this kind of reaction while being in labour, even if we don't know if it's human or not. Perhaps this must have something to do with her clan's prophecy...(right hand reaches to her right breast and sucks on the middle finger of the left hand) Not to mention I really feel hot and bothered at just looking at the baby boy or girl's chakra, which by the way isn't supposed to be possible at all in any circumstance for that matter".

An old woman named Koharu Utatane sitting on the far left of the room sighed to herself and said "I somehow have a feeling this has something to do with how the moon was 10 months ago. It's colour was more brighter then ever and it shined down on the Uzumaki compound late at night when everyone was mostly asleep...I hope whatever this prophecy may be won't be something disastrous or dangerous like that other one of Madara and the shodaime Hokage, or the one of a child bringing the world to it's knees or something like that- Ugh! I curse the person who made humanity find out about such things and live to depend on the future instead of living in the present and forget the past like we are supposed to!".

Before anyone could talk again, Kushina arched her back one last time before relaxing down to the bed with small thud and curled her toes as she bit her lower lip slowly and whispered no one but herself...

"M-my baby...my baby wants to c-cum...come out of me and-(squeals loudly)- Live!...My baby wants me to cum for it before it sees the world-(moants slowly)-...H-hai...mu-musume-chan-(Moans blissfully)-...Your kaa-chan will wash you clean with my pussy and make the sexiest baby every to be-(giggles then squeals)- born! Ah! Ah yes!".

"(sighs) I think this where I'm gonna say Kami or some Deity has a hand in this because I cannot believe what I'm seeing right now...but I-...I really feel some sort of emotion I haven't felt since-... _Dan..._ " said Tsunade with the last word being a thought, who took a step back at seeing a small little head poke out of Kushina's vagina with her anus pumping then clenching every time Kushina willingly pushed out or humped out whatever is inside of her after her explosive climax which happens to look like a human from what Tsunade could see before her pupils grew slightly inside of the iris with her lower region producing it's own lewd juices as of which the slug sannin did or did not notice as she found herself loosing her shoes and gasping with widened eyes at the human baby coming out of Kushina's gaping vagina, and everyone else wasn't fairing any well then Tsunade as both Hitomi and Shizune joined Tsunade in looking at the very life Kushina was giving birth to while orgasming uncontrollably and moaning loudly to the heavens as if she is feeling pleasure that could never be measured by anyone or anything in existence.

After a full 20 to 30 seconds had passed the baby was finally out of Kushina's womb with the umbilical cord still being connected to it, and Kushina blissfully sighed as she sat up while grunting at the back and stomach pains, then took hold of the silent-and-not-crying baby then held it at her chest and smiling warmly while saying...

"...well that explains it. It looks like I owe Mito-sama a lot of money for telling her our clan's prophecy would never be real...or effect me which she believed would be the case somehow(smiles) Either way, I don't care any more...I have a very beautiful baby Futa as a daughter now(kisses the baby's forehead and plays with it's small hands, then dislocates the umbilical cord from it's stomach and pulling it out of her own on her own)".

….

….

….

….

For a brief moment, nobody said a thing as only silence was there in the room except for the noise of a crying baby crying out upstairs which got really louder, but was ignored by everyone who were looking on at the small bundle of wonder and joy in Kushina's hands. Hitomi, with her byakugan still being active, smiled warmly as she walked over to Kushina's right side and said "Beautiful...very...VEEEEERYY beautiful. I...have never felt this way my entire life from just looking at something like this majestic...and incredibly beautiful child, but even if this feeling is alien to me...(hand reaches to touch the baby's blonde hair)...I whole heartedly accept them and the feeling of hypnotism that is attacking my senses from the spiritual essence of this child. (Looks over to Shizune, Tsunade and Koharu) Yo-You can all feel it too, as I can see your eyes cannot tell a lie by how you are looking at this child".

"By Kami..." said Koharu who unknowingly stood up and walked over to Hitomi, then looked to see her hand getting surprisingly younger and more youthful at just touching the goowy juices covering the baby- then immediately stepped back at the sensation of hypnotising hitting her mind as she felt like stripping down in the nude and bowing before the baby offering herself to it with total love, loyalty, fear and devotion.

Shizune couldn't take in the odd pressure that was hitting her mind and immediately fainted when the child was soon covered in white-coloured chakra that acted as an aura of some sort also enveloping Kushina who cried tears of joy at the baby making a cute squeal and giggled to herself as she felt the baby's right hand reach for her red hair and played with it slowly forgetting that her first born son, who is just a floor above them, was crying out in some sort of pain of anguish...then keeping silent just as the new born baby in Kushina's arms reached out to it with it's left hand.

Tsunade stepped forward to Kushina and asked "M-mind if I take a look at it?...to see if the baby girl has what I think it has?". Kushina looked up to the female sannin and nodded as she handed her new born baby over to Tsunade who didn't acknowledge what happened to Koharu with her body slightly flashing white for second with all wrinkles disappearing from her face and her skin being more lively and young, her cloths being burnt away from the white chakra being omitted from the baby's body causing everyone to see Tsunade's naked body as pussy juices were flowing down both of her legs and her breasts became more perky loosing any sagging it had before with the nipples now poking out of place and being extremely hard.

Tsunade looked at the child to see that it has blonde hair being slightly longer then it's brother's hair length with perfectly tan-skin and six whisker marks being clearly visible on each side of the baby's cheek and also what appears to be a penis at it's crotch with a pair of testicles looking too big for a new born male and a vagina with the lips looking more pink as the clitoris is poking out of it's spot a little just to be seen being as the female sex organ is located in the very centre of the baby's crotch not too far from the small anus and just a little close from the testicals of the baby's penis getting a look of shock(with eyes widening) from what she is seeing and gasping at the same time, then without even knowing it, Tsunade held the baby closer to her chest feeling as she is holding something that could take away all the pain and misery in her life and be her only object of living which she would gladly die to protect and love unconditionally until the end of her days...

"...This...cannot not be real..." said Tsunade...

~~~XXX~~~

 _ **Ten Years Later**_

 **Konohagakure No Sato: The Uzumaki Clan Compound**

In the humble home of the Uzumaki family, here we find Kushina Uzumaki walking up a case of stairs dressed in a one-piece red dress reach passed her knees with a cream-white apron over it and has no shoes or socks on showing her bare-clean feet as she is holding a tray of what could be a plate of eggs, beacon and toast with a cup of apple juice on the side walking towards a white door at the very end of the hallway. Once she reaches the door, she calmly opens it with her right hand and walks into the room that appears to have white and black walls and a gold sealing with a normal light in the centre as different lewd paintings being framed on all four walls could be seen and in the very centre of the room is queen sized bed having blood-red covers and pillows as someone could be seen sleeping inside the bed with only long blonde hair being visible and a clear wetspot on the covers and sheets.

Kushina walked up to the right side of the bed where the strange feminine figure could be seen sleeping then said softly...

"Wake up Naruko-chan...today is a very important school day and you need to go today so you can graduate to be a kunoichi(smiles). I made your favourate today, and I made sure that your brother left early so can be 'yourself' as much as you want before wearing something and going to the Academy. Now...(smiles warmly) Please wake up for your Kaa-sama, Naruko-chan".

The feminine figure turned inside the covers of the bed then rose up and sat on the edge of the bed then stood up to reveal a 10 year old beautiful-looking girl with magnificent tanned-skin who is by the way naked revealing her small but cute and feet(with colourless toenails) and marvellous legs and a crotch for the world to see as her plump and big ass looks very firm but as soft as a baby's butt and her crotch appears to have a hard and pre-cuming semi-hard 10inch penis with a pair of balls looking to be the size of tennis balls and her pinking-pouting and wet vagina not far from her small anus looking extremely lewd with the clitoris being just 2inches out of it's place. The young girl's upper body seems to be compared to that of an athlete and a super model by the looks of her curvaceous hips and torso that has a soft but firm six pack with a gold ring piercing at her belly button, and if her breasts are anything to go by, they are highly noticeable considering the fact that they are mini DD-cups with a dark pink areola on each of them with their nipples perking out of place.

Her gorgeous and angelic face is round shaped with cute lips and a small nose and six feral whisker marks could be seen on each side of her face with her eyes being all blood-red as they have ripple patterns in them with upside-down commas adoring each ring on both eyes in pairs of three plus a small white dot in the centre, and the last noticeable feature is her long, marvellous and wild blonde hair reaching past her back with a few strands tickling her soft but big buttox and covering the sides of her face hiding her ears with a few small strands going over her eyebrows.

The girl closed her eyes for a few seconds then sighed blissfully as she walked up to Kushina and hugged the red-headed mother of two with her hands reaching for Kushina's firm but perky big ass and groping them then squeezing them softly while pushing her head into the valley of Kushina's covered bust looking up to the female Uzumaki with her eyes now having to be normal as they have a clear-white sclera in each eye with black pupils and the irises being a metallic midnight-purple colour mixed with hot-pink looking into Kushina's eyes lovingly with a her lips twisting into an honest and warm smile saying "Ohayo Kaa-sama! Hehehe!(girns happily, grinds semi-hard cock against Kushina's torso and quickly squeezes Kushina's ass one last time).

Even though the girl wasn't as tall as Kushina with the girl's height stopping at Kushina's breasts standing on the tip of her small toes, the red-headed female Uzumaki grinned back down at the blonde trans-gender 10 year old girl before her who she has come to know as her second born child(and naughty, smart, amazingly sluttish but unbelievably-strong and odd daughter) and secretly her young lover and amazing companion in life since the time she has given birth to her, then squealed at feeling her ass being squeezed soothingly while blushing as she could feel her blonde and purple-eyed daughter's semi-hard rod on her stomach coating her apron with pre-cum oozing slowly from it's uterus and smiled warmly not a second later while looking into the purple orbs belonging to the blond futa before her and spoke with her right hand cupping the girl's right cheek and her left pulling the blond futa in a loving embrace...

"Ohayo...Naruko-chan. You look very beautiful this morning(giggles with eye smiles) How about I clean your room up and you can go down stairs to eat and put on your clothes(kisses forehead)".

"H-hai(blushes but grins widely with canines showing)...Hey, Kaa-sama, did I ever mention How much I love you?" said Naruko with Kushina nodding as she replied "A lot times, Naru-chan. You always tell me everyday even when we are in public. (Concerned expression) What's wrong?". The girl kept quit for a moment, then grinned again as she said "I don't think you know I do, Kaa-sama. I can you see how afraid you are about what could happen if people, or Nii-sama founding out about what you have with me".

Kushina, who backed away from Naruko's hugging, sighed as she placed the tray of food down to the bed and sat on the edge and motioned her hermaphrodite daughter to come closer which she did. Kushina's hands reached up to caress Naruko's face then looked deeply into the blonde-haired Uzumaki's eyes and spoke...

"I know how you feel about me, Naruko-chan which is more then the love between a child and a mother, and I love you just as much, if not more. One day when your brother finally gets past his jealousy and hate for you, I'll tell him that I am(blushes) also one of the many woman who love you like little Hanabi and Hinata and all those other woman who love you very much to death. I know it will hurt him a lot as I can see the looks he gives you when you talk to me or when the villages give praise to your shrine, but I know I won't be able to hide the truth from him forever. As for 'people', I wouldn't give a damn if they knew, but I guess I'm not that ready to be open about our little 'play time', Naru-chan(eye smiles with a blush)".

"It's okay" said Naruko with a small smile planted on her face as she continued "All the older woman like Koharu-baa-chan said the same thing once". Giving her mother a kiss on the lips sensually and long enough to turn into a French kiss, Naruko took the tray of food and left the room walking out with her hips swaying from side to side as her mini DD-cup breasts and ass bounced in every step, but not before turning to look at a blushing Kushina with a smirk and saying...

"I don't mind waiting, you know?...I'm just wondering if you are too shy and scared about letting everyone know that your trans-gender daughter loves you more then she should and fucks you senseless everyday and rapes you every night without a care in the whole wide world...(Looks down to her feet)...Listen, Kaa-sama, I love you more then you will ever know, so I don't want you to bottle up your feelings and your true self just because of Naruto-Nii-Sama. I love him a lot even though he hates me to death for being treated like Goddess and a whore 24/7, but if he hates what you and I have then so be it! He'll learn to accept it whether he wants to or not...(frowns) even though his been ignoring my existence ever since he found me pounding the ass of his crush Sakura and re-arranging the vagina of Anko-chan in the local restaurant that one time, and his trying to make me feel what he feels from everyone else which is hate and rejection...and-...he is succeeding it(saddened expression)...still, he is my brother and I refuse to turn my back on him no matter how he feels about me(looks down)...But not to worry, I think today will be the day I finally patch things up to him and get him to finally open up to you and me both, Kaa-sama!(grins) I'll be back soon, and greet the Kyuubi for me if you see him today!"

After Naruko left the room, Kushina sat all by herself in perfect silence as she smiled to herself while thinking...

 _'Sigh...Naruko-chan...You really are something special, aren't you?...(smiles)'._

 **~XXXXX~**

 **Author's Note: And that's chapter one, I have now corrected the mistakes, so it should be clear for everyone to read with much trouble, unless if your a UK scholar and all of that biz. Anyway, thanks for reading and show some love if you can by reviewing and sharing this with other fellow Futa-Fic lovers**


	2. The Journey Starts

**Summary: We all know how the story goes about Naruto, right? but what if this time he has a sister? A sister who is a very special child not only for her godly male/female attraction, perversity and power, but her gender? What if it was the sister who decides the fate of the world instead of her happy-go dense and illiterate brother?**

 **Naruto has a futanari Sister/Futanari(Trans-Gender)Naruko**

 **Godly Naruko(Uber Godly like powerful with no reason) [At least I give warnings unlike some people]**

 **Juubi/Holy Tree Jinchuriki Naruko**

 **Naruko's Harem: Hinata, Hanabi, Anko, Tsunade, Konan, Kagero(Female of course, not that ugly male form she has), Koharu Utatane(She will become younger. If you don't know how she looks like, check out her Narutowiki), female Orochimaru(will have the appearance be OC but fairly similar to the one he had in the chunin exams during his face with Hiruzen) Yakumo Kurama. (I might add Kushina and Sakura with other females too so just know it's a massive harem)**

 **Bashing: Sasuke, Danzo, OC Civilian Council(I'm stating they are oc's so don't say they aren't real- I created them for bashing purposes. That's that) and all the villains except for Orochimaru who is a female.**

 **There will be multiple crossovers...still deciding how many there should be.**

 **Fetishes: Foot Fetish, public display of nudity and lactation.**

 **Warning: The lemons of this story will be unreal like Naruto's shaft going up to 15 inches and other stuff. And her power will be beyond reasoning as she can create something like the fountain of youth at will and be pregnant for two weeks. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED...but I here freedom of speech is something some people don't use responsibly so flame away if you have to. Like the tittle says 'IDC(I Don't Care)'**

 _ **Author's Note: Hey guys!**_ _ **Here's another chapter! Enjoy!**_

 **~XXXXX~**

Here find Naruko now dressed in what looks to be a white skin-tight shirt stopping just passed her large braless bust(half way across her 6 pack) with a black short skirt held by a gold-ring belt barely reaching half way to her knees with her limp 8 inch penis dangling freely between her legs and she has no shoes on showing her feet with colourless toe-nails and her long sun-kiss blond hair is now tied into two long braids with golden bracelets being on both of the wrists of her hands and the ankles of her feet as these bracelets have all sorts of kenji engraved on them.

It's been not more then 2 and half hours since the blond trans-gender Uzumaki has left the Uzumaki compound and now she is walking amongst the populace of Konoha on her way to the Shinobi Academy Of Konohagakure No Sato( The Leaf Village/ The Village Hidden In the Leafs) slowly without a care in the world and giving smiles to the many people she passes by(male or female) of which they smile back and wave(and the males giving lustfull wistles when she walks passed them with her hips swaying and her big but soft ass bouncing at every step). Unlike her brother Naruto, Naruko gets the opposite treatment of what her brother gets which is adoration, care and the obvious fan girls, fan boys and stockers from Konoha and the tourists who visit just to see if she really does exist and check out her shrine where the people of Konoha give worship to her by publicly have sex there or stand naked in the good praises of Naruko's hot body.

The reason for such to happen is because after the first week she was born, the sandaime had made an announcement to the people of Konoha about the Uzumaki clan's prophecy, Kushina being the one chosen to carry the child who is Naruko and the fact that Naruko's father is an anonymous being who must have inserted his or 'it's' sperm into Kushina's womb. Unlike the time where the villagers first got to see Naruto, they all had the same reactions Tsunade, Hitomi and Shizune had which was wonder, confusion and unknown Joy welling up inside their hearts with the urge to praise the child which they willingly did so with some of the people(who believe in the said Deities of the Prophecy) openly cried to the sky in thanks of Naruuko's birth...then there are other people believing that Naruko would rid the world of her mother and brother.

Of course, her childhood is by far something any normal person would call bizarre as from the early ages of four she became more and more liked then loved by the populace up until she was given a shrine of her own with some of the most beautiful woman of Konoha stripping down naked every time they saw her in a way to praise her godly beauty and relation to the Goddess of Love Aphrodite, and the fact that anything she excretes from sweat, blood or saliva is essentially substances that could make anything 10 to 40 years younger depending on a person's age.

She has experienced a lot of odd stuff like sex at the age of 6 with her mother, being gang-raped by her biggest male worshippers or stockers, having her first kill or kills at the same age and constantly having to be kidnapped by a lot of dangerous organisations, criminals, and small clans and villages which by the way she comes back unharmed and totally safe making her gain the monikers "The Whore Goddess" and "The Child of Love, Sex and Power" due to her outrageous displays of caring and loving everyone, nearly sleeping with anyone man or woman she comes by, and defeating ALL her enemies from Genin, Chunin, Jounin, Anbu and Kage which she prove very well in the span of the past three years making her status as an Indivual more known through the Elemental nations or the whole world for that matter.

Even with all the love, sex, lust and praise she has been given, she has also made enemies of her own with the first few being Konohagakure's civilian council, Danzo Shimura, The Yondaime Kazakage and a bunch of other Bigots she really doesn't like, but lastly is a person she my see an annoyance now, but will later become a threat to her lively hood, her home, her friends and her family...but that's for her to see if the threat could escalate to that level. Life without a good fight is to boring for her so she decides to let her enemies live another day up until they have served their uses of time wasting, which are all her words.

But besides all of that, Naruko has lived a very peaceful life as a child, and now that she is becoming a shinobi, things could only get more better for the Famous Trans-gender girl in the world.

Back with Naruko, she is now currently walking into the Academy and said to the grounds keeper of the place with a smile "Ohayo, Koboki-san! How's your day this morning".

"It's been good, Naruko-chan! I Can't wait to see you walk out of here with that headband, or headbands from what I hear from the teachers!". Naruko winked at the old man and responded "Neither can I, Koboki-san! I'll see you later!".

After waving at the elderly man, she quietly walked into the hallways of the Academy greeting the many teachers she sees in the classroom she passes by(with some of them blushing heavily and not looking at her directly in her purple orbs but the 8inch slong hanging between her legs) then she reached the classroom she need to get to which the door being opened.

The blond Futa Uzumaki frowned at seeing her brother sitting on the floor with his hands tied behind his back and his mouth taped with the chunin instructor Iruka and Mizuki looking down at Naruto disappointingly.

"(frowns) What did he do this time, Iruka-sensei?...Oh- Hey Everyone!(Waves at her fellow students)" said Naruko only to be met with Iruka's Big Head Jutsu screaming "YOUR LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATE! AND YOU'VE ALREADY MISSED THE WRITTEN TEST AND THE TAIJUTSU TEST!...AND WHAT HAVE I TOLD ABOUT YOUR DRESS CODE?!". Naruko snorted in the face of the angered chunin instructor, then walked over to her sitting spot next to Hinata who blushed madly at seeing her, but smiled warmly looking into the Blond Futa's purple eyes as she greeted Naruko with a kiss to the lips(then deepening it) getting glares from the males and some of the females who saw this(mainly a pink haired girl of course and a platinum blonde one). Iruka was just about to yell again, but was stopped by Mizuki who said to him "Don't bother. You know you can't tell her what to do about her clothing, and everyone here is used to her-...all natural look and her privates being clearly visible, let alone have sex anywhere she thinks is a good spot and wiz anywhere like an animal. Just let her be". With a grunt, Iruka's shoulder slumped and walked back to his position and said...

"Alright class, now that everyone is here, we can finally get this exams finished and have you all graduate! The next and final test is Ninjutsu. When we call your names please come to the empty classroom next door". The two chunin left the room leaving the class of genin hopefuls to be and after 3 minutes of silence the first named was called...

"Na-Naru-"

"What did I say, Hina-hime?" said Naruko looking into Hinata's pale eyes, and the blushing Hyuga Heiress responded while looking down to the table playing with her index fingers "To a-always use words when talking".

"(Smirks and puts arm around Hinata's shoulders) Thaaaat's right! Now what is it?" said Naruko.

"Uhm...I was hoping we could-(Blushes)- spend some time together to-today...A-at your Shrine like you did with Koharu-baa-sama the other day, if you ca-can". Naruko gave Hinata a playful look of surprise while saying "Woooooow! And looks who's being bold today! You really are competing with Hinabi-hime, aren't you? Are you really sure you want do that? I don't think Hiashi-

"I DONT CARE WHAT HE HAS TO SAY!" was what Hinata yelled out loud furiously standing up from her chair causing everyone to look at her oddly...which she blushed at and sat down awkwardly trying to avoid everyone's gaze then continued...

"Wh-what I mean to say is...my father really doesn't care about what I do anymore, Naruko-kun. He only pays attention to Hanabi-chan now and I think his planning on throwing me out the clan like he did to Hiraku-chan when you- Uhm...had your special time with her in his office".

Naruko raised her right eyebrow at Hinata's statement and said "Really? Didn't Hitomi-chan make him swear to take care of you, Hanabi-hime AND Neji-teme?".

"(Looks down) Tou-sa-...(bits lower lip)...Hiashi hasn't been the same since he found you with me, Hanabi-chan and Kaa-sama having special time as Kaa-sama's last request before she passed on. Sometimes I can see the anger and hate he has for you every time Hanabi-chan mentions your name or says she wants to be as strong as Kaa-sama just to impress you...I tried to talk him about it, but he immediately-...

Naruko narrowed her eyes at Hinata not finishing her statement and was about to voice her concern when her brother Naruto grabbed her by the shoulder then turned her around speaking with a dull voice "Iruka-sensei is calling you".

Naruko, who at first frowned sadly at seeing the dull and unhappy look in her brother's eyes making her know that he must have failed the entire genin exam, then looked at Hinata giving her a knowing look of 'We'll talk later' then stood up from her seat and tried to hug her brother Naruto, but was pushed away with him saying "I don't need your sympathy...just go already".

"(Sighs and looks down to her feet)..." was all Naruko did as she walked away from her brother and entered the classroom next door. Naruto looked at her back as she left thinking a lot things which mainly revolve around his sister Naruko and himself negatively...

In the empty classroom, Naruko was now standing in front of Iruka and Mizuki who were sitting behind a table of some sort having all the blue Konoha headbands then a specially made red Headband with an Uzumaki symbol engraved on it. Iruka, who was pretty much having a hard time trying not to stare at the dangling long and thick limp pole between Naruko's legs, looked up to her and said...

"Before you start, you first need to know that because of your 'status' as an individual in the elemental nations and all your past records in and outside the Academy along with your incredible intelligence, record of Ninja skills in all areas and experience with all your overall capabilities which you have shown within the span of the las 3 tot 4 years added with the fact that you single handedly saved Hizashi-san from death and made Konoha agree to an alliance with Kumo properly through the Uzumaki clan, Hokage-sama has decided to make you a Tokubetsu Jounin with Koharu Utatane, who of course is stated to be in your debt as one of your- ahem!- personal servants, will be your guard around the village and outside whenever you leave to take missions for protection reasons. While this promotion is too ridicule for your age and your career which hasn't officially started, the order was made by the Fire And Lightning Daimyos who are by far impressed with all the things you have done to make yourself a name that is now compared to that of Minato Namikaze, Jiraya of the Sannin, Orochimaru and Itachi Uchiha.

Also, there really isn't any reason for you to be taking this exam since you will instantly be promoted once you walk out those doors pass or fail, but I would rather have you still prove that you have what it takes to be a Ninja of the Leaf by passing properly...even with the written exam being failed with the Taijutsu portion".

For a brief moment Naruko stood silent as she looked into the eyes of Iruka and Mizuki trying to read their minds which she did without the both of them even knowing, then placed her hands on her hips giving the scarred Chunin a bored expression and said "Okay first off all, you can avoid looking at my cock all day but that won't change the fact that I fucked Anko right before your eyes with this cock(grabs it from under her skirt and waves it) right here at my shrine which you thought would be the only place to get free pussy, which belongs to ME _(Iruka starts to eyebrow twitch at the statement)_. Secondly, you heard what you just said, I will be a Tokubetsu Jounin whether you pass me or fail me, so why would I bother to do a Henge, a Kawarami and a Bushin just to prove I can be a Ninja when my record already says that?".

Mizuki, who was fuming in the inside at seeing the one person why despises the most besides Kushina and Naruto, gave a small smile at Naruko and said "By all means, you don't have to, but seeing as you decided to finish your term here in the Academy to prove you are still young and learning, I would say it's best for you to at least pass the exams to show that the Hokage and the Fire and Lightning Daimyo didn't show absolute favouritism, Naruko-chan".

"L-like he said" said Iruka who was looking at the corner of the room trying to get the images of Naruko pounding away into a purple-haired tokubetsu Jounin at her shrine stark naked and looking right into his eyes with the purple-haired woman having a stupid look on her face with her tongue dangling out of her mouth grinning wide and her eyes going to the back of her head as a bulge could be seen in her stomach going and going out...then looking nine months pregnant when Naruko ejaculated into her.

Naruko sighed loudly, then wordlessly made a Henge changing her form to be that of a 5'4 ft. tall woman in possession of very delicate facial features and has extremely long, sweeping white hair that touches the ground and the most noticeable thing about her appearance are the two horn-like protrusions which stuck out from her head making both Mizuki and Iruka raise their eyebrows in confusion too. She possessed eyes that are similar if not exactly the pale Byakugan eyes and a third eye on the centre of her forehead with it's eyelids parting vertically. Her eyebrows were cut very short and she has a dark shade of lipstick on her lips and a dark shade of nail polish on her long fingernails. For clothing she's wearing a transitional high-collared hime-kimono which was adorned with intricate lines and upside-down commas running down the centre and edges of the gown, and wore very flat shoes.

For a minute, their was only silence and the occasional cricket being heard in the back which was then broken with Iruka(who shook the memory out of his head and the blush threatening to cover his entire face) voicing his confusion...

"...And exactly who is this person you have transformed into?'.

"This dignified and royal lady is the great Princess Kaguya of The Otsutsuki Clan. She's a historic figure in my clan's history but for short, she is the mother of the dude you hear in the bead time stories. Now then-

In a poof, Naruko was then replaced with something both Mizuki and Iruka immediately nosebleed too. It is a naked Tsunade wearing nothing from head to toe showing her well-toned and smooth feet(with red-coloured toe nails) and legs, a patch of black pubic hair by her crotch with her womanhood being clearly visible because she is sitting on a wooden backless chair, her marvellous hips and flat torso and lastly are her enormous boobs being clear for both of the two chunin to see with the areola being light pink and the nipples poking out and being really hard from the looks of it.

Tsunade blinked as she looked around to see where she was since the last thing she remembered doing was making a cup of tea and drinking it in the comfort of the Senju Compound then feeling herself being transported or replaced somewhere else. As soon as she released she is in an empty classroom with two knocked out chunin laying face down on the table they seating behind with blood rushing out their noses...she sighed and rubbed her forehead while saying "Not this again. Why does she always pick me for this crap? Is Naruko trying to make me get off being naked in public like Koharu and Anko?...(sigh) I really need to have chat with that girl that I love so much...(snickers)...but it is fun to get this type of reaction out of men who claime they aren't perverts...I just have to make sure that idiot Jiraya isn't around to see me like this".

Some time later after the two chunin awoke from their nosebleeds and Naruko returning, both Mizuki and Iruka(the latter trying to glare daggers at Naruko for what she did but failed to as her penis became noticeable again with her boobs being clearly visible because of Tea being spilled on her shirt) sat behind the table with their nostrils being puckered up with tissue.

Naruko smirked on the outside, but was laughing very hard on the inside seeing that her experiment of Iruka being into big tits is a success...

"She's hot, isn't she? You should see this other lady I know from Kumo named Shizuka Marikawa. That bitch has some serious pillows!-

"ENOUGH! JUST DO THE BUSHIN JUTSU, TAKE YOUR HEADBANDS AND GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE ALREADY!...(grunts lowly)" said a frustrated Iruka with Mizuke trying his hardest not to match Iruka's anger and embarrassment, but once again Naruko could clearly read his thoughts causing the Futa Uzumaki to sigh inwardly while thinking...

 _'Nii-sama(frowns deeply)...Someone is already trying to take advantage of him and try to kill him again...I really need to talk to him about this. If I don't, Kaa-sama will seriously throw a fit at this village like last time, and the victims won't survive to live or fuck another day'._

"Alright, alright fine. But does it have to be a normal bushin? You both know that my chakra reserves are waaaaaaaay above Kage and Bijuu level so I'll probably make a pin kushin or something worse". Muziki 'hm's as he sat in a thinking pose for a second then responded "Well since you are gonna be graded for your written paper and Taijutsu test, you can create any other clone which will boost your grading in Ninjutsu".

Naruko nodded in 'thanks' to Mizuki allowing her request and wordlessly made a Kage Bushin(Shadow Clone) without any seals or poof of smoke making Iruka sigh thankfully at the clone not being...well what Naruko would say 'Being the way I was born'. The scarred chunin smiled warmly at Naruko and said to her "Look Naruko...you and your brother are extremely sensitive cases with your brother being more complicated then you. I'm sure you have seen him walk back into the classroom without a headband, and I only did that because I care about your brother's growth as a Ninja and I know he can get better and be more serious next time.

You on the other hand...you have incredible talent as you can learn anything that comes your way with hard work and passion making you the ideal genius who can learn anything within just half a second and be the very best example to every growing Academy student should look up to and respect, minus your ways of living of course. You have done some exceptional things for Konohagakure by making Konoha take back the strength it has lost from Kyuubi Attack making it a great village again...even though some of the things you have done are highly inhuman, immoral and insane- but you are truly a gifted girl who knows how to work hard and continue to grow strong even when your talents sharpening themselves without your effort.

All I'm saying is that you need to help you brother realise his true potential just as you have, even though you did at a much younger age then him...and be there for him so he can know that you do care about him and you value him as person you deeply care about and see as a pillar of strength in your life, which I know is true from what your mother tells me, Naruko".

Naruko sighed sadly at what Iruka was telling her, but smiled none the less as she walked up to the table and took the red headband placing it on her forehead and took a normal blue konoha headband placing it around her neck then gave a slight bow to both Iruka and Mizuki and walked out.

 **~~~XX~~~**

 _ **Some time later in the day**_

Outside of the Shinobi Academy, parents could be found smiling and laughing while rejoicing in celebration of their children. Naruto was looking at them all from a swing we was sitting on having a very sad expression on his face which changed to a scowl once he saw his sister walk up to him now wearing a red headband with his clan's symbol on it and a blue konoha head around her kneck deepening his scowl even more...

"What are you doing here? I thought you were off having sex with Hinata-san like she asked" said Naruto. Naruko gave a pained look at seeing her brother scowl at her, but smiled sadly as she responded...

"...everyday, I see you sit here looking all bummed out and watching all the kids train and play with eachother...I wish could understand your pain, but you don't want to share it with-

"...Pain?...That is the one word you will never understand from me, Naruko. How can I share my pain with someone who has never felt pain her entire life. You are always cared for, loved by everyone, worshipped by everyone, and you get everything...(snorts) I'd be surprised if Kaa-chan made you the heir to the clan instead of me".

"(Looks down)...You really do hate me, don't you? You really think I don't know pain?...I do know what it feels like because you get angry so much at just seeing me...and even though you don't really hate these people back for them treating you and Kaa-sama so low, you still have negative emotions slowly building up inside you eating every piece of happiness you have...and I know it gets worse every time you see me do the stuff I like to do or when people kiss the ground I walk on. Kaa-sama has been trying to help you with this, but all you keep doing is hiding behind that ridiculous mask that you have 99% of the time on...Please...just stop doing that, and let us help you-

"Help me how, Naruko? How do you think you can help me?!" said Naruto glaring at his younger sister ignoring her state of dress and her slong hanging between her legs and her shirt no longer being their leaving her chest bare showing her busty breasts. Naruko folded her arms under her mini DD-cups and smiled as she replied back to her brother..

"By helping you, I'm gonna teach you this really cool Bushin Jutsu I learned from the forbidden scroll thanks to our Kaa-sama of course, then after that, I'm gonna help you with learning how to contro something your gonna find later today when I tell you before a certain someone does. Then, I'm also gonna be there for you every step of the way to make sure you never feel lonely for the rest of your life, and I'm gonna help you achieve your dream with an even better purpose then before".

"...what is my dream?".

"(Grins)...To become Hokage". At this statement, Naruto eye-widen as he felt all his sadness suddenly disappearing with wonder now enveloping him with a small smile making it's way before it vanished...

"...Fine...let's say I agree to your help and learning that Jutsu. What's in for you, and more importantly, how will you help me become hokage in the first place?".

"Simple" said Naruko who took a step forward and continued...

"I'm gonna help you climb the ladder to that dream of yours. And the first step is being a genin. Don't worry about today...let's just say, somebody is gonna be tying a headband around your head by the end of the day(smirks) And what's in for me...is getting to have the brother I really care about and always wanted, and have him accept me in his life just as I have accepted him too and I love him so much that I can't live my life without him being in it...that's all I want in return...Nii-sama(smiles with eye smiles)".

 **~~~~XX~~~**

 _ **Night time**_

"...and THAT!...is the truth about the Kyuubi attack! You and the Uzumaki Whore are the Kyuubi No Kitsune that attacked Konoha 13 years ago!" was what Mizuki said as he looked Naruto who was looking down at his feet.

Currently, the entire village was on alert because of the Forbidden scroll disappearing with everyone looking for the culprit who is acclaimed to be Naruto and now here we find the blonde Uzumaki carrying the scroll behind his back looking down at his feet with Iruka, who just took a windmill shiruken to the back, resting on a tree with Naruko(still having the red Uzumaki Clan headband around her forehead and the Blue Konoha headband around her neck now dressed in a new red short-sleeve shirt that is more shorter then the last one showing the bottom half of her breasts and a more-shorter skirt showing just the lower part of her big but soft and clean ass with her penis still being limp and her testicles being more visible then beforeand wearing no shoes showing her feet once again with the gold bracelets still being around her wrists and ankles) and the last figure standing in front Naruto with an evil smirk is Mizuki, smirking to himself as he believes he has now crushed Naruto's spirit causing the blond male Uzumaki to loose control and go on a Kyuubi-possessed rampage making him get killed with his mother, then hopefully Naruko killing herself at loosing her family in such a way since she deeply values them more then anything _'….(snorts)...Pathetic...'_ Mizuki thought.

…..Unfortunately(for him), that wasn't the case as Naruto looked up to Mizuki with a shit eating grin and spoke...

"I see what your saying...Naruko...people really think I'm weak, and they all think my spirit is easy to break just because of how they treat me, and how I'm not that smart about most things".

Iruka, with a grunt, eye-widened at seeing Naruto not run off crying in anguish like he thought he would, but have the same grin his sister would always have when doing something unsuspecting. Naruko first winked at Iruka with a small smile, then stood to stand behind Naruto as she folded her arms underneath her busty tits and said...

"...Hey Mizuki...I have a couple of things to say to you before you get knocked the fuck out by my tough and awesome older brother. First off, yeah...(grabs a hold of testicles) These are my balls. Secondly, how dumb are you not to remember that 1: My doujutsu gives me the ability to copy down Kekkei Genkai and Kekkei Tota which in this case is the Yamanaka clan's abilities over the human mind like instant mind walking and reading. 2: The person you think is a great and powerful master is MY bitch who tells me every dirty little thing about this place and everyone working as a spy or plotting to destroy Konoha and 3:...Naruto over here is an Uzumaki...and I'm an Uzumaki...and the family motto is always put family first before anyone or anything else. P-E-R-I-O-D".

Mizuki, who was shocked at first, glared daggers at Naruko while clenching his fists in anger at "The Whore Goddess" once again ruining his plans with Naruto finishing Naruko's statement...

"...Yeah...that's right. I knew all about the Kyuubi because my good little sister over here told me everything about what you were planning to do, and told me the truth about the Kyuubi then helped me realise something everyone fails to see about Jinchuriki. When you put water into a cup, the cup doesn't become the water, but holds the water in place and when you put a kunai inside a scroll, the scroll doesn't become the kunai but the scroll holds the Kunai in place. I know-...I know that I'm not as smart as my onee-chan, or won't be as talented or liked as she is by everyone around me, but because of my mother and my sister, I won't have to constantly feel lonely and always fail believing there will never be a solution to my problems.

I now understand why the people of Konoha treat me this way, and I know what you're thinking...but I am NOT the Kyuubi No Kitsune...I am Naruto Uzumaki! and I will prove to everyone that I am not the person they think I am...starting with you, Mizuki!".

Naruto quickly formed a cross with the middle and index finger of his hands and said...

" **Mutli Shadow Clone Jutsu!** ".

In just a second, poofs smoke came about everywhere and as soon as they left, standing in their places where multiple Naruto's(without the forbidden scrolls on their backs) all grinning widely and darkly at Mizuki who eye-widened in shock and fear tipping over a stone causing him to fall on his butt. Before he could have a chance to run off, all the clones jumped him and gave him a beating that he will never forget. Once the clones were done, they poofed away leaving a heavily beaten Mizuki who lost conciousness right after the clones poof away.

Iruka couldn't believe his eyes seeing his class-clone of a student being able to do the one thing he couldn't do to pass but only that, but prove him right in believing that Naruto truly is the individual he knows he is to be and not the fox. With a few grunts, Iruka stood from his position and walked over to Naruto and stood in front of him...

"Naruto...can you close you eyes for me?" said Iruka with Naruto looking confused but complied anyway. After some few seconds, Iruka spoke again as he said "You can open your eyes now, Naruto".

The blonde Uzumaki opened his eyes to see Iruka without his headband but carrying his Academy goggles...

"(Smiles) Congratulations Naruto...you are now an official Genin of Konohagakure No Sato...(smiles)" was what Iruka said and was met with Naruto jumping him in an instant by surprise and hugging him while crying causing Iruka to yell out in pain of his back but tried to hug Naruto back telling him words of inspiration with Naruto tearing up even more.

Naruko smiled as she watched her brother and though to herself...

 _'Things are gonna be tough for him and me...and I already know that Kaa-sama won't always be there to protect us every step of the way...but now...I can honestly say that it's gonna be the both of us against the world staying together like we are supposed to be...Fuck the prophecy bullshit, I could care less if the Gods aren't happy with me giving destiny the middle finger...all I want...is for my family to stay safe and grow...and be happy(smiles)...Nii-sama..._ _I hope this brings us closer then we ever were before...I meant everything I said today, a world without you is world I wouldn't want to live in...(smiles wholeheartedly_ _'._

Without even mentioning a word, Naruko left in a silent poof of gold smoke not before giving her brother a loving gaze and smiling at him...

~~~XX~~~

Naruko re-appeared inside her bedroom with the lights out and the window being opened as the moonlight got into the room giving Naruto the clear view of her dimly lit room. She sighed to herself seeing Hinata now resting on top of the bed(and the covers) naked as can be sleeping peacefully on the left side of the bed facing the right side, and walked up to the right side while stripping down(which is fairly easy considering the cloths she wears) and got into the bed making Hinata open her eyes and smile seeing her object of affection and living now being with her again then cuddled up to Naruko with her head pressed up against the blonde futa's uncovered mini DD-cup Breats...

"How exactly did you get in here, Hina-hime?" said Naruko brushing the lavender hair of Hinata, and the pale-eyed female responded bringing herself closer to Naruko with her feet rubbing against Naruko's lower limbs "Kushina-sama let me in seeing as I couldn't go back home looking like this...and this is the only place I know to go to besides my home".

Naruko eye-widened, knowing that her mother was actually behind this, but smiled at Hinata, lifted her face to look at her then kiss her right on the lips which Hinata fully accepted as she allowed Naruko to enter her mouth and dominate her causing to moan into the kiss. The two separated from the kiss to breath, and Naruko climbed on to Hinata's lap and then continued kissing her while caressing her face with her right hand and the left reaching down for Hinata's wet crotch fingering her vertical smile sensually.

Hinata was moaning loudly at the kiss, but didn't want to be left out as her right hand reached for Naruko's neck to bring her closer while massaging the right side of it, and her left going for Naruko's left breast groping it and pinching it causing the blonde Futa to give a low moan at the affection she is being shown. Naruko separated herself from the kiss and got off Hinata's lap only to grab her feet then kiss them as she sucked on Hinata's toes, then push the lavander-haired girls knees down to her shoulders giving Naruko a clear and lewd view of Hinata's lewd juice-dripping pussy and slightly gaping anus that looked ready for entry with the inside clearly being painted in her white thick and creamy cum.

Naruko couldn't help herself but give a perverted giggle with her penis instantly raisng up to it's full fifteen inches, and Hinata blushed madly as she said...

"Na-...Naru-kun...Don't lo-look at it li-like that. Your making me get shy again!".

"Heheheheheheheeee! I can't help myself, Hina-Hime! Your as is begging me to fuck it sooooo HHAAAARD" said Naruko who lined up her hard and throbbing long and thick dick at Hinata's anus, then slowly pushed it in causing the Hinata to give a cute squeal and high pitched moan at feeling her lover's penis violate her cum-filled ass ever so slowly then open her mouth seeing as Naruko was bending down to kiss her again.

Once the kiss ended, Naruko smiled to Hinata and said...

"Today could probably the last good day in my life since I'll be starting my career as a Konoha Ninja. I finally get to be close with my Nii-sama, and now I am fucking one of the best asses in the world".

Hinata smiled back at Naruko, and her hands then moved to grab the back of her knees making sure she stayed in this position and said with a low and lustful tone...

"I love you...Naruko-kun, and if this day truly means this much to you, then fuck me as much as you want to your heart's content...a-and make sure this day ends with a Ba-bang(blushes but gazes lovingly into Naruko's purple orbs)".

From then on, sounds of loud moans turning into squeals then screams of lust to pleasure and surrender could be heard through out the Uzumaki compound with Kushina, sitting in the dining room area awaiting for the arrival of her son Naruto, having a large smile on her face as she sat there thinking of Naruto coming home as a genin just as she believed and Naruko having to now happily make love under her roof instead of somewhere else like she used to all because she didn't want to hurt or Anger her older brother Naruto...

In some far away place that looked like a throne of some sort, a man dressed in a long white robe and sandals(having short dark her and brown eyes) _ **[AN/: Think of The Zues from Percy Jackon: The Lightning Thief]**_ looked down on a small fountain showing the images of both Naruko and Naruko, and standing besides him is a blonde woman dressed in a red closed gown with no shoes who is also looking down at the fountain.

"...Do you really think there will be a race, Zeus? I thought our Naruko was going to kill Naruto in the future because of him trying to kill her in the first place over petty jealousy, greed and hatred...Now the future just looks different for them".

"...Trust me...I didn't plan on having them torn apart, but I planned for them to stick together with Naruko being the one to re-shape the child of Prophecy to be a far greater being then he was destined to be. Naruko knows everything from the past, to the present...and to the future. She's truly a being who can take my seat as the King of the Gods when the time comes, but for her to become my heir, she must first learn what it means to be a leader who will fight to protect everything she cares for, and learn to love and forgive those who have wronged her just as I have with Hades. For Naruko...this journey to great sanctuary has just began...and I know deep down that she will soon come to be the being I have dreamed of her to be...Trust me...Aphrodite(smiles with eye smiles) I know some of the other Deities will not like Naruko at all, but she will prove them wrong from time to time that she has every right to be my successor...and take any Goddess she deems worthy as a lover, a wife or slave with the males suffering the same fate or worse for my son Ares".

"Heh...I already know that, Zues...(frowns playfully) I just wish she didn't have all those fantasies of torturing me all the time. What did I do to her?" said the blond haired beauty known as Aphrodite with Zues responding with a smirk "Nothing. She just wants to you to know she doesn't like the way you toy with human beings at times. I'd be prepare for your first real encounter with her if I were you".

"(Shivers fearfully) Can't argue with that logic. Especially over the fact that she knows the truth about...you know". Zues kept silent for moment while looking at the face of Naruko roof jumping all the home with a huge grin on his face and Naruko now sleeping peacefully looking up to the sealing with her servant-to-be Hinata resting on top off her with a visible after glow and her ass still leaking of Naruko's cum and prolapsing just a little _ **[AN/: sorry if the image is to gruesome]**_...

"I know...I know indeed...".

 **~XXXXXX~**

 **AN/: I plan on correcting my mistakes in this chapter, so don't worry about me not noticing them. Anyway, thanks for reading and I'll see ya later!**


End file.
